Similar Besides Blood
by phantomphriend
Summary: Danny and his twin sister, Jenny, are really good friends, and althought this maybe an AU, it's still a struggle! Danny mysteriously becomes severly injured, how to save him? And who did it? Ch. 5 UP!
1. Ch1 Regular Routines

* * *

Hey everyone! Everyone, meaning all of what, 5 of you that read my last story!! Oh well, hopefully, more will read this one. I hope you enjoy. No authors comments at the moment besides that ch.2 maybe up this weekend… I think that's it. So, here we go! BUT FIRST Disclaimer: I don't own DP nor any other characters besides the ones not on the show. Here we go….

* * *

**Chapter 1: Regular Routines**

I always knew that we were close, but never like… this. I was always aware that there was something defiantly different about me, but I would never have thought us to be more than…. Siblings. Well, I guess I should start at the beginning, eh? Well, Happy to meet you, I am Jenny. Jenny Fenton to be correct. Yeah, I am the daughter to the Fenton's who make all that ghost hunting gear, and Yes I am aware that most people think that they are freaks. But, that's never bothered me. Anyways, I am fifteen and I am a twin to none other than, Danny. I also have an older sister, named Jazz. She can get kind of annoying, but you know she always means it to be good. Anyways, I guess nothing really was bothering me in particular that day, other than the fact that I was running late to school. But, to make this story more interesting, I am going to tell it, excuse me, my story in 3rd person.

Jenny slept quietly, sprawled out on the twin sized bed in the far left corner of the room. She was having a dream about flying, you know, the one every kid has. She was enjoying the smell of the air, the wind hitting her face, the sun on her…..

_BEEP, BEEP!_

"Danny. Danny! DANNY! Get the freak'n alarm clock to shut up!" Jenny yelled to her twin brother sleeping on the bed to the far right. He was also in a very good dream, where he was saving a young girl from a burning building.

"Huh? What?!" Danny said half asleep. "I can't hear you over that freak'n alarm!"

Danny threw himself at the alarm clock, hitting it on the snooze button, like he did every morning. He then looked over at his sister, half awake. "Now, what were you saying?"

"Nothing. G'night!" Jenny said, snuggling back under the covers. She and Danny were almost asleep when Jazz barged into their room. She threw on the lights and started her daily routine.

"Can't you guys wake yourselves up?! Gosh, your both 15! Get UP!" Jazz said as she grabbed her pillow and chucked it first at her brother, knowing he was not the bigger struggle.

"I'm up! I'M UP! But, I'm not getting up until she is." He said, pointing his hand in Jenny's general direction.

"I figured you'd say that on a Friday." Jazz said as she waltzed over to the other sleeping child, trying to stay that way.

"Come on Jen! Rise and shine!"

"Mmhm."

"I said RISE AND SHINE!"

"Rise and shine, Yourself."

"Have it your way." Jazz said as she grabbed Jenny's sheets and threw them to the floor.

"Hey! It's cold! And I'm tired!!" Jenny said, throwing her pillow directly in Jazz's face.

"Besides, you knew I was getting up anyways."

"Right." Both of her siblings replied.

"Now hurry up or you'll be late to school." Jazz commented as she exited the room.

Now, one thing both the twins were good at, was getting dressed really and I mean REALLY fast!! They had both timed themselves many times, but they just gave up after awhile and just quit. They were marvelous at sharing a bathroom too! Of course, it probably helped that they had always shared everything and the fact that the shower was linked to the bathroom, but not in the same room (it was connected. You know, another small room with just a toilet and a shower?! Yeah.) When one was taking a shower, the other one was eating or brushing their teeth. Then they would switch. When they had both showered, they would both get ready like brushing hair and, for Jenny, put on a little make-up. Jenny didn't particularly like it, probably because that let Danny be done before her, and the twins loved having everything the same/equal. AND the fact that Maddie, their mother, forced her to. So, that just made Danny take a longer time showering or brushing his teeth or something.

Then they would both run downstairs and wish the family good-day, before running off to the bus for school.

These two, besides being alike in their mannerisms, they both had the same best friends. They were Tucker Foley and Sam Manson. (If you wanna know more about these 2 watch Dp, for cry'n outloud! Cuz' I don't feel like explaining their personalities too!)

"Hey Sam, hey Tuck!" They both shouted as they met them at the bus stop.

"Hey guys! Ready for Friday?" Tucker said.

"Heck yes!"

"Your darn right!"

"Halleluiah!"

The three of them replied.

"Not to say I didn't expect that." Tucker said as they all climbed into the bus.

* * *

The school day passed, as everyday, slowly. Jenny felt herself almost fall asleep in English, and Tucker snoozed off in Biology. This seemed like everyday, and finally it was time for lunch. They all went to their lockers, surprisingly they weren't that far apart.

"So, what did you think of Mr. Lancer's lecture about 'how the atomic sludge ball called "Nasty Burger" goes through your digestive track'?" Jenny asked.

"I thought it was odd, but you should probably ask Tucker since he was paying SO much attention!" Sam mocked sarcastically.

"Hey!"

Danny giggled and turned around. Sadly, he accidentally nudged Dash Baxter, the school bully.

"Watch it Fen-turd!" Dash said as he lifted Danny by the collar of his shirt. "Maybe I outta teach you a lesson!" Dash said.

He then lifted Danny above his head and slammed him into his locker. Then Dash slammed the door as he walked off, feeling accomplished.

"Jerk." Jenny said under her breath as she ran to Danny's locker. "You ok?"

"I guess. I should probably be used to being stuffed in here, but I always end up finding something I had los….. hey look a quarter!" Danny stated totally distracted.

"Wow. Clueless!" Sam said as she walked over to Jenny handing her a bobby-pin.

Jenny then inserted it into the bottom of the combination/key locker. Danny was lucky the locks they required at this school were like this instead of something she couldn't open, like those new DNA readers.

"Almost… There!" Jenny said as she un-locked the locker and opened the door.

"Owch! Warn me next time, ok?!" Danny said annoyed.

"You should be used to it by now." Tucker said "It takes your sis about the same amount of time to pick that lock everyday!"

"Not funny Tucker!"

The kids then got their lunch and walked out to the apple tree in the court yard. It was always so shady and beautiful, making it the perfect place to spend lunch.

* * *

I know I know! Kinda anti-climactic! BUT trust me, the next chapter will start to get really good! It's when Danny gets his ghost powers! Tell me what you thought! PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	2. Ch2 Crash, Collapse and Crud

Hello! No one has read my story yet… bummer. Oh, well. I'm gonna keep my end of the bargain and write Ch.2 like I said I would! So, uh.. no real author notes again (trust me, later on, they'll take up ½ a page!! ) Well, here we go! Oh! Disclaimer from the last chapter is the same, ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Crash, Collapse and Crud **

After school, the kids went home. When Danny first opened the door, he heard a loud _crash!_

"Darn thing still doesn't work!" Jack yelled.

"What was that?" Danny yelled back.

All of the kids ran down the stairs to the lab. It was a mess! Green goo was over everything and smoke arose from an invention on the far side of the lab. It was an odd looking invention, looked like a white tunnel, like a door to something.

"Stupid portal." Jack kicked the tunnel and began pouting. Meanwhile Maddie just stared at it, her hopes diminished. "We were trying to get this ghost portal to work, you know, the one that connects to the Ghost Zone?" Maddie stated.

"Yes." All four of the kids said. The Fenton parents had been working on it for weeks an had told them all about it.

"Well, it doesn't work." Jack spat. Both of his parents went upstairs, looking very demoralized.

"Man, I have never seen your parents that upset." Sam said sorrowfully.

"I know. Maybe I should see if I can get it to work?" Danny said.

"Good idea Danny!" Sam congratulated. Danny started towards the tunnel like portal.

"Danny wait." Tucker said. "You'd better put one of these on." He said as he threw a black and white hazmat suit at Danny. "Just to be safe." Tucker and Sam backed away from the portal as Danny entered.

Jenny didn't like this, it seemed to dangerous. What if something went wrong? She'd better make sure he was alright, besides, he was her brother. She grabbed a suit and put it on.

Danny walked into the portal and looked up at all the wires everywhere. "Wow." He said aloud. "Maybe one of them is crossed?" As he leaned towards the box of wires above him and to his left, he tripped on a cord. "Oops." He said, but luckily or unluckily, he caught himself by hitting the wall. Sadly or not sadly, Danny's hand accidentally hit a green 'ON' button inside the portal. Suddenly the portal sputtered to life!

"Danny! Look out!" Jenny said as she ran into the portal to save him.

He was too far in to make it out before the portal turned on…. Jenny had not yet reached the outside of the portal when it turned on….Tucker and Sam could just watch as the portal turned on.

Danny, inside the portal screamed his lungs out before he blacked out.

Jenny fainted from shock.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Fentons had gone out for a walk.

"Why doesn't that portal work? I mean we did everything right, connected wires, plugged it in, turned it on..." Jack said as he listed off everything they had just performed.

"We turned it on... JACK! That's it!! We put the 'ON' switch Inside the portal Remember?! We just didn't turn it on!!" Maddie said, very happily. "We should have a celebration meal!"

"Okay! Let's go."

* * *

"Uh…what… What Happened?!" Jenny said as she woke up in her bed.

"You were running to save Danny when it turned on. You fainted, because you were so scared. As for Danny, well, you should probably look for yourself." Sam stated pointing towards Danny.

"What are you talking abo… Danny?!" Jenny said as she saw Danny. His hair was sheer white and the colors on the hazmat suit he wore were now inverted. He looked deathly pale.

"What happened to him?!" She said tears running down her face.

"He's still alive…. Barely." Tucker said, too stunned to say anymore.

* * *

The next day Danny finally woke up, to the surprise of his friends/sister. Although, they were not awake when he 1st awoke, they were all asleep on the floor of his room.

"Uhh. I have such a headac… huh?!" Danny trailed off as he noticed first that his friends were asleep and second that his image in the mirror had changed.

"What the HECK HAPPENED TO ME!?" He yelled as he awoke everyone else in the room.

* * *

Just to clear things up, Jenny was NOT in the portal when it went off and she did NOT become 1/2 ghost! She just fainted from the shock of her brother being electrocuted. I would like to thank my friend (you probably know who you are ) for pointing that out!Well, cannot say it's much of a cliffy! Cuz you knew this was going to happen! Well, mostly anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry about the length, don't worry, the next ones will probably get longer. OH, to leave you with somewhat of a cliffy (because I'm evil like that!!) The next chapter is called "Two Months Later." It's when DP's troubles as far as controlling his powers start to end, but the real trouble begins!! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. Ch 3 Fighting the Fight

HEY! I know it's taken me FOREVER to upload this, and I'm sorry. I had evil finals and was working on Taking Up Genetics. So, sorry this one is short, but enjoy and REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 3: Fighting the Fight

Danny eventually found out that he was now half-ghost and knew he needed to use his powers for good. He began teaching himself how to use them and was now quite good with them. He had fought off the lunch lady, Skulker, Technus and others. Yet, our story continues during one fight in particular...

Danny was sitting at the kitchen table, enjoying his lunch. It was Saturday, and he and his sister, Jenny, were spending today together, playing video games, practicing ghost powers and just plain goofing off, when- Danny gasped.

His ghost sense went off. He looked up at Jenny, who was still enjoying her turkey sandwich and smiled. She cocked her head, and asked between mouthfulls, "Ghost sense?"

"Yup. I'll be back."  
"Want help?" she asked, she had been practicing with her parents ghost fighting equipment and knew the basics of how they worked.  
"Naw. Enjoy your sandwich... though don't be worried if it takes me awhile. I think the ghost is at the park"  
"Good luck!" She wished as he went ghost and flew through the ceiling.

A half-an-hour later, Jenny started worrying. Normally his fights didn't take this long, even the hard ones. Maybe she should go look for him? Just as she was thinking that she heard a 'thud' against the front door. She opened it and gasped. It was Danny Phantom, and he was unconscious. He looked terrible, ectoplasm oozing from a large gash in his shoulder. She lifted him up, brought him inside and laid him on the couch. She ran and got the emergency kit and began bandaging his arm when she looked down. His side was slit with a five inch gash that was as deep as her thumb. He also had a cut across his chest, just barely above his heart. His suit was changing to green rapidly from all of the ghostly blood. She didn't know what to do. She didn't have enough time to bandage him alone, and he was losing tons of blood by the second. Who to call?

She grabbed the phone and dialed Jazz's cell first. "Hello?"  
"Jazz! It's me Jenny! JAZZ! You gotta get over here FAST!!!"  
"Why? What's wronge??"  
"It's Danny! Just hurry!"

She hung up the phone, not wanting to waste time explaining. She then dialed Tucker and then Sam. They both reacted the same and said they'd run over. She then ripped off the sleeve of her shirt and used it to bandage his chest. She then looked at the phone again, and looked back at her brother... should she? Should she tell her parents? It was Danny's secret yes, but... look at him! He NEEDS medical attention. She put her hand on his cheeck, and wiped away all the dirt on his face. He began to stir.

"Danny!!"  
"Ugh... uh... Jenny?"  
"Oh Danny! You're alive!" she said as she gently hugged him. "Danny. You're severly hurt, should I tell our parents?"  
"What?" He said, he was beginning to lose consciousness. She then comforted his head in her arms and hugged him. "Shh. Rest Danny. Don't worry, I'll take care of you." He was then out, again.

When Tucker and Sam arrived, they were totally shocked. Jenny told them what she had seen as they helped bandage his sides. It felt like a never ending battle though, they would cover them up, but eventually the ectoplasm would fill the covering and leak through. They bandaged each wound up at least five times within ten minutes. Eventually Jazz arrived. She just stared at him. Together, the three of them told Jazz the whole story, how he got his powers to how Jenny had found him minutes ago.

"Jazz?" Jenny asked, still crying. "Should we tell mom and dad?"  
Jazz bit her lip. She didn't know how to answer that. It was Danny's descision, but seeing that he was unconcious, she made her best guess. "Yes. I think **I** should.."  
"Thanks Jazz." she said as she hugged her sister. "He needs their help."

Jazz dialed her parents cell, since they were out shopping and prayed for the best response from them.  
"Hey guys! I need you to come home... why? Because, um... Danny's hurt."

Within minutes the RV flew into the driveway and their parents barged in the door.

"Danny! DANNY!" Her mom cried, Jazz waved her hand for them to know to come into the living room.  
"What's wron-" her mother's voice drifted as she saw the ghost boy laying unconcious on the couch.  
"What the-?!!" their dad said as his eyes beheld the sight. Jazz and Jenny held their breath, they would accept him once they knew...Right?

* * *

Bit of a cliffy for you! If you all get on my case about this one, it may be updated this week! BUT I'm gonna need some encouragement.  
"What the-?!!" their dad said as his eyes beheld the sight. 


	4. Ch 4 Finding an Idea

Hey! Well, here is chapter 4! I hope you all enjoy it! It was fun to write! AND how else would Danny be healed without his parents?!

* * *

"Danny! DANNY!" Her mom cried, Jazz waved her hand for them to know to come into the living room.  
"What's wron-" her mother's voice drifted as she saw the ghost boy laying unconscious on the couch.  
"What the-?!!" their dad said as his eyes beheld the sight. Jazz and Jenny held their breath, they would accept him once they knew...Right?

Chapter 4: Finding An Idea

"Mom, Dad... incase you didn't know Danny... is... Phantom... is Fenton"  
"How did this happen?" their mom asked.  
The four teens described everything that had happened and once they finished the story, the parent's mouths dropped. Seconds passed as the family and friends stood staring at Phantom who was still unconscious.  
"Well. Let's fix him up." Jack said as the teens all silently jumped for joy. They had accepted him.

Jack carefully lifted Danny's weak body and brought him down to the lab. Jazz and Jenny looked worried. They'd better not do anything stupid.  
Jack and Maddie bandaged his cuts with special ghost bandages that absorbed ectoplasm better. They then hooked him up to a Venalator (breathing machine) and put an IV in his finger. Danny slowly began to come around.

"Uh...umm...huh? Mom?! DAD?!" He said. The whole room jumped as they heard Danny talk.  
"You're awake!" his mom cried as she hugged him gingerly.  
"You're not... I'm still..?! And you're helping?" Danny words stumbled, confused.  
"Danny." Jenny said calmly, "They know"  
Danny's eyes widened. He stared at his parents, totally scared to death.  
"Danny. It's okay. They're cool with it... Don't worry okay?" Jazz comforted, and Danny sighed. "Sweety. It would be easier to fix you up if... you... were... um.."

"Human?" Danny asked. "Sure mom. I know it seems odd, but refuring to two different me's doesn't bother me a bit. Yes, I'm okay with the fact, that right now... I'm a ghost and in ten seconds I'll be human"  
Maddie smiled. Her baby boy was growing up. But what happened next shocked them all. Danny turned human, right in front of their eyes.

Danny screamed in pain, 'obviously changing over hurt...mental note.' The whole family stepped back, except Jenny. She didn't like to hear him in pain, and she ran over to him and grabbed his hand, patting it gingerly. With her other hand, she played with his hair, trying to calm him.  
He opened his baby blue eyes, tears streaming down his face and smiled at her. His eyes drooped now, and he had to fight to keep them open. "Danny..." She smiled, "Go to sleep. I'll hold down the fort while you rest." Danny nodded thankfully and fell immediately into pleasant slumber.

Maddie went over to the screen and her face fell. His vital signs were lowering and his heart rate was slowing. He had lost too much blood. "He's going to need a blood transfusion..." she said softly to no one in particular.

"Well, test us!" Jazz said rolling up her sleeves and walking over to her mother.  
"Oh honey! That's so sweet, but I'm afraid you won't match... None of us will." Jazz cocked her head, "Why not"  
"Watch." She said, as she walked over to Danny and plucked a hair from his head. She then fed it through a DNA scanner and her nightmare idea came to life.  
"See. Look at his DNA... since he is part ghost, he has both ghost and human DNA"  
"But he's human right now?!" Jazz asked confused.  
"Yes, but he can still use basic ghost powers when he is human, and he has human emotions when he's a ghost.. We all explored it and found out that his genes are half." Jenny said as she walked up to them.  
"That explains it." Jack said, his face full with sorrow.  
"So, unless their is another half-ghost with his exact blood type... I'm afraid"  
"Nothing will work." Jack said, finishing his wife's sentence.  
Everyone got quiet. "All we can do now, is wait." Maddie said, staring at her boy, tears in her eyes.

"Maybe we can take some of our blood and add ectoplasm!" Jack said.  
"That's just dumb enough to work, Jack!" Maddie said, hope in her eyes. The entire Fenton family and friends went to work, each person trying their luck as Danny slept. Well, all minus one... Jenny. She wasn't stupid, that wasn't going to work. 'They have to get it perfect to work and Danny doesn't have that much time...' She thought harder. She decided to go upstairs and think of another way. She got on Danny's computer and checked his ghost files they had been working on.  
"Come on! It has to be in here somewhere...!! BINGO!" She said as she located the correct file. She knew what she had to do... there was no other choice, no other answer. She went back downstairs, into the lab and sat next to Danny. No one in the family noticed her, she looked down at her twin, tears in her eyes and hugged him tight. "Goodbye, stay well until I get back, okay? I'm only doing it for you, so... stay alive, see you later bro." She then got up and left, leaving the whole family behind.  
"Jenny?" Danny asked. He was barely awake when he felt her hug him. He tried to call out, but it seemed that his body had no energy left. He soon, whether he wanted to or not, went back to sleep.

No one even noticed a dark figure in the room smiling maniacally.  
No one even noticed a young girl leave the house, setting off to her destination, to save her brother.

* * *

Bit of a cliffy for you! Well, I hope you enjoyed and REVIEW please!! 


	5. Ch 5 The Cure Ain't Easy

Hello! I got hooked on this story so I wrote another chapter... fancy that! I want to thank people for reviewing and their comments. And just to get it out, I know that his parent should be all wondering about him being 1/2 ghost, but it's not part of this story. THIS story is dealing with other issues and here's the thing about him bleeding. He had more than one cut and they were deep. Normally it takes a while for the body to heal... when the ghostblood/ectoplasm is eating thru the gauze, it's harder for it to stop. ALSO, okay JUST TO SAY IT: Danny got hurt, and he needs blood transfusion,** GO WITH IT!!!!**

Well, that's me explaining my stuff, take it or leave it whatever. Doesn't bug me, actually questions interest me... anyways here is chapter 5 and kennyk12, good guess! You're right!! Well, ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Cure Ain't Easy

Jenny got on the bus. It was cold and uncomfortable, but she'd have to get used to it, besides it was a long drive to Wisconsin.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Danny had finally re-awakened.  
"Mom. Mom! MOM!!!" Danny shouted to his parents who were too busy figuring out how to help him rather than listen to him.  
"Hmm? Oh, Danny! You're up!" Maddie said as she walked over to the cot where Danny lay.  
"Mom, where's Jenny?" he asked.  
"Oh she's over... wait... where is she?" Maddie said looking around the busy lab.  
"She's gone.." Danny whispered.  
"What?"  
"She's gone! She left!" Danny said as he tried to sit up, but he lacked the energy and ended up slumping back down into his original position.  
"What? Nonsense, she's probably upstairs." Maddie then went up the stairs. A few brief moments later she came walking down holding a note.  
"What's that?" Jack asked.  
"Dear Family and Friends,  
I know you all are working hard and didn't notice my absence and I'm kinda glad. Good luck on figuring out your halfa blood, but I fear it won't work. Eventually I bet you guys are geniuses and will figure it out, but right now, Danny needs help. My help, my Immediate help. I've gone away, not for long, so don't worry. I just had to go...um... find a donor for Danny. So, please don't worry and don't be alarmed. It may take me awhile to... get home. I maybe, uh, out for awhile...literally. Anyways, getting off subject, mainly don't worry, don't cry, keep Danny safe and alive until I get back and **DON'T** look for me, because there is NO way you can find me.

Danny…stay well, Jenny"

When Maddie finished, she started crying. Danny motioned to Jazz for the note and Danny took it and read it. His face was both happy she had figured something out to help and sad that she had left. Where did she go?

He had an idea, he motioned for Tucker and Sam to come over to his side. He whispered something in their ears and they both went running upstairs, bumping into Jazz on the way.

"What was that about?" Jazz asked her brother.  
"I have an idea where she went."  
"But she said not to look for her!"  
"Yeah, but I think what she's about to do is WAY too high over her head!!"  
"How high?"  
"Bad...really bad..."  
Just then Tucker and Sam came downstairs, both of them looking at the floor.  
"I'm right?"  
"Sadly, yes." Sam answered.  
"Bummer. I don't know what to do..." Danny said, trying to hold his head up.  
"You could start by telling us." Maddie said.  
"Okay, but you're not going to believe me..." Danny started.

Jenny fell asleep on the bus, definitely a good thing. She was awakened by the sound of rustling. She looked up, _wow, it really hadn't taken that long_. She got up and out of the bus and started wandering around. She had to think now... this was where it started to get tricky. _How to get to Vlad's? Sure, she and Danny had gone to that retarded reunion weeks ago, but this was going to be different. She couldn't just arrive and nonchalantly walk in... hmm..?_ She went to a map and looked, it was a fair distance to the Master's Mansion..._ hmm_. She then saw a re-carpeting car pull up and a man with baggy overalls jumped out. He walked over to the map and asked, "Is that the Master's house?" as he pointed to the castle picture. "Yeah, why?" Jenny asked interested.  
"Cause today we're re-carpeting the mansion! I'm gonna be rich!!"  
_Hmmm._ She then walked to the back of the truck while the man was still reading the directions on the map. _'Come on!'_ she thought, _'this'll work perfectly! Why hitch-hike when you can have a ride?'_

Danny figured where she went first off from her talk with him. He vaguely remembered it. _It was something like, "She was only doing it for me, and that it was the only way..." then the next clue was the note. "My help, my Immediate help. I've gone away, not for long, so don't worry. I just had to go...um... find a donor for Danny." Immediate help, she's doing something drastic, and go...um? Obviously something's up and find a donor? Come on, if that doesn't shout '**OBVIOUS**' I don't know what does!! And then "awhile to... get home. I maybe, uh, out for awhile...literally." A while to get home, she's going far far FAR away, with no mode of transportation in mind. AND 'out for awhile, literally?" Please! Jenny! I gotta teach you how to hide your feelings!! The final BIG clue, maybe she purposefully left, because her mind didn't even want to do this, was his computer was on, pulled up on the 'Vlad Plasmious'_ (I don't know how to spell his last name, sorry) _profile. AND the word ' WISCONSIN' was highlighted._

Danny explained all of that, well minus the part that Vlad's half-ghost which was REALLY hard!!

"She's going to find the other halfa that--- likes to live at Vlad's... and get a sample of his blood! It's totally obvious! We've gotta help her! Vla- I mean, the Wisconsin ghost, is WAY too powerful for her, she'll never make it!" He finished. "Well then we've gotta stop her!" Maddie said. "But what do we do with Danny?"  
"I'm coming."  
"WHAT?!!"  
"Geez, It's my fault she's in this mess. I'm going and that's final! I can sleep in the RV just as easily as I can down here. I promise I won't leave my bed, unless I feel that I can, okay?"  
Maddie thought hard, she needed to go save her daughter, and if Danny could just be in the RV...  
"I'll go get us some extra clothes. Sam, Tucker, I don't think you should..." Maddie started.  
"I know. We should stay home, besides my parents would flip if I went, unless Danny could overshadow them, BUT you're in NO WAY going to do that. We'll be alright." Sam finished. Tucker looked rather dejected, but figured that four people, tons of equipment, and extra clothes in the RV plus him would be cramped.

Maddie and Jazz got extra stuff and Jack gathered all his ghost hunting equipment. Within thirty minutes, everyone was ready. Danny and his cot were lifted into the back of the RV and everything else was strewn all over the back of it. Everyone jumped in and they were on their way.

* * *

Well, there you go. Hope it's believable enuf for you! I hope you're enjoying this! REVIEW PLEASE!!!! 


End file.
